


December 9th, Gingerbread house

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [9]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Gingerbread House, Kihyun is trying the be the best pretend mum for the maknae line, M/M, Minhyuk is a brat, even tho they are adults, short jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: After hearing Changkyun talk about the Gingerbread houses his parents used to make, Kihyun decided to try and be a sweet person and make one for the maknae, problem... Minhyuk is a damn brat and wants attention from his boyfriend
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558273
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	December 9th, Gingerbread house

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Minhyuk x Kihyun  
> Prompt: Gingerbread house

Kihyun loved his boyfriend, he really did! Who wouldn’t love Minhyuk, he was gorgeous, funny and the sweetest person that Kihyun had ever met. He might be teasing and sometimes a little dumb, but he really was a sweetheart, and most importantly… he was Kihyun’s sweetheart.

That being said… No matter how much he loved the other man, god, he wanted to slap him at times. And that evening was one of those times.

They were in the kitchen trying to put together a gingerbread house for their two beloved rappers. When he had first realised that he was gay, Kihyun had been worried about what he would do to get children, something he had always wanted. What he hadn’t expected was to have two adult sons by the time he was 26.

Were Jooheon and Changkyun technically his children? No, no, they weren’t. But their parents trusted Kihyun to take care of them, and they both pretty much treated Kihyun like he was their mother.

The whole gingerbread house came from Changkyun, their dear maknae had one late evening after a bit of soju told them how he kinda missed having a gingerbread house, how his parents would make him one every year, but they were so hard to find in Korea.

So Kihyun decided that he was gonna find a damn gingerbread house and make it, especially since Jooheon sounded so endeared by the idea, and honestly… Kihyun was more than willing to do everything in the world for them, including murder, of course, he would never tell them that, it would be against his tsundere ways.

That was all good and fine, he found a gingerbread house to make, forced Minhyuk to be a good boyfriend and help him, and then got to work on making the damn thing.

Then the comments started “awww look at the cute little door!” Minhyuk was leaning over Kihyun’s shoulder, resting his jaw on the other vocalist’s shoulder “it is you sized!”

Kihyun wasn’t much shorter than Minhyuk, but without a doubt, he had a complex about his height, and the older man knew that. He liked to call Kihyun his ‘fun-sized boyfriend’ or anything to tease him about his height. Of course, it wasn’t to be mean, Minhyuk made sure to never make the teasing into insults or to actually make Kihyun feel like he was lesser for being shorter.

Didn’t mean that it didn’t seriously annoy Kihyun, didn’t mean that Kihyun didn’t at time wanna slap the older. Then again… Minhyuk at that moment had turned the particular asset that Kihyun liked to slap the most away from him, so instead he focused back on his gingerbread house, focusing on how happy Changkyun would be when he saw the creation.

Of course, Minhyuk was not to be stopped by such a silly thing as Kihyun pretending not to listen. As he was glueing on the chimney another soft-voiced comment “if you were Santa you would never have any issues getting down chimneys.” 

Kihyun could feel the blood vessel in his temple pulse, but he took a deep breath and focused back on his gingerbread house ‘for our sons’ that was what he kept telling himself, just quipping back “neither would you, as stick-shaped as you are.”

The sound that came from Minhyuk sounded more like a bird being muffled by its own feathers, just like Kihyun had a complex about being short and tiny, Minhyuk had a complex about being stick shaped. Kihyun was sure that if they didn’t have Hoseok and Hyunwoo in their group, both males being the peak of male physic and even Jooheon with the curves and thick thighs, Minhyuk wouldn’t think about his own stickness.

Of course, Kihyun thought he was drop-dead gorgeous, and he knew as long as kept the tone teasing, Minhyuk wouldn’t actually find it deeply offensive or have it contribute to poor mental health, it would just mildly annoy him, which was after all Kihyun’s aim.

The jabs were traded back and forward, mostly ignored by Kihyun, while he was normally always up for teasing his boyfriend as much as the other man teased him, he wanted to finish the gingerbread house.

Of course, Minhyuk never was good at dealing with being ignored, and as the last piece was glued on, he grinned sticking the tip of his tongue out between his teeth, as he would always do as he was getting ready to one last pushing joking.

“It’s kinda cute how you build yourself a house, I am just sad you didn’t make one that had space for a regular person as well, is this you trying to break up with me?” the tone was light and teasing, but Minhyuk also clearly knew that it would be enough to push his finally finished boyfriend over the edge, meaning that Kihyun would give him some much-needed attention that he had been waiting for since they started this gingerbread thing.

As expected, Kihyun had finally had enough, gingerbread house was done, he had been a good mum, now to deal with his boyfriend.

Slowly, he started pulling off the latex gloves he had been wearing to avoid getting the sugary white and sticky icing he had been using to hold the gingerbread house together on his hands. He didn’t say anything, instead letting Minhyuk sit next to him, observing him slowly taking off the gloves.

Kihyun caught him gulping as the older realised that maybe he had pushed Kihyun a bit further than was originally planned, but Minhyuk was luckily nothing but a tropper and more than willing to play the game that he knew was about to start.

To his, Kihyun looked back down at the icing, when he had originally mixed it to use for glue, Minhyuk had made a dumb comment about how it kinda looked like cum. He suddenly had a very good idea for the use of the remaining icing. As the gloves were over, Minhyuk was almost rocking on his chair, waiting for some kind of reaction from Kihyun, for him to say something.

When he finally did it was an easy order “stand up, bend over the table, you know how I like it. If you are a good little pet, I will go easy on you.”

Minhyuk almost fell over his own legs as he was trying to get to his feet as quickly as possible, he should probably be a little ashamed by how quickly his loose gym shorts were pushed down past his ass, but honestly, whenever Kihyun had that specific tone of voice, he knew that he was in for a good time.

He honestly had zero shame when it came to his sexual relationship with Kihyun, both he and Kihyun were open-minded and always up for trying everything at least once, that was how they had found out that they actually enjoyed when Kihyun took the role as a very dominant lead. They swapped a lot and neither identified as a ‘top’ or ‘bottom’ nor even as a ‘dominant’ or ‘submissive’, they just loved each other and liked having sex.

And sometimes Minhyuk just needed his ass spanked for being a brat, and Kihyun was more than happy to help with that.

Minhyuk felt something being dribbled down his crack, it was thick and sticky, and weirdly cold, his shambled mind was trying to figure out what it was, but never got the time for it as the door to the kitchen was opened and in walked their two rappers.

Both of Minhyuk and Kihyun had somehow forgotten that they were in the kitchen, a place that anybody in Monsta X could walk into, they had seemingly just… assumed nobody else would use the kitchen.

The two rappers came to an abrupt stop just staring at what the found over the kitchen, luckily for everybody involved Minhyuk was on the other side of the table away from them, meaning that neither Changkyun nor Jooheon would have to consume bleach to get the mental image of Minhyuk’s pale ass away from their mind.

It did mean that Minhyuk could, and did, lock eyes with both maknaes, nobody said anything for a while, seemingly not sure what should be said. Then everybody spoke up at the same time.

“Gingerbread house!” Changkyung sounded… more excited than what he really should be allowed to, seemingly just ignoring the fact of what his hyungs were doing.

Jooheon, on the other side, looked horrified, unable to look away from his friend bend over the kitchen table “what the fuck?!”

“It’s not what you think!” Minhyuk tried to argue, which was a lie because it was exactly what it seemed like.

And last, but certainly not least Kihyun, who were calmly smiling, but had made sure to step close to Minhyuk so there was no way that either of his two children could catch a glimpse at Minhyuk’s pale naked skin, “we are a little busy here, Kyunnie, can you take the gingerbread house and put it in the living room for display? It was meant to be a surprise for you, but I guess now is as good as any time.”

“Sure! We will lock the door after we leave,” Changkyun seemed to be able to just… ignore the fact that Kihyun had been dripping glaze down Minhyuk’s ass.

Jooheon on the other part was pointing for Changkyun to Kihyun, and back to his boyfriend, clearly not really able understand or take in what was going on, or willing to accept it, “are you not gonna question what they are doing.”

The maknae just grinned as he grabbed the gingerbread house “nothing compared to what I am about to do to you.”

With that, armed with the gingerbread house, Changkyun left the kitchen, clearly taking after his mother, Kihyun. Jooheon somehow dropped his jaw even more on the floor, but he quickly turned around following Changkyun, cause the promise of sex was way more important than question what ungodly use of glaze Kihyun and Minhyuk was taking part in.

Leaving Minhyuk and Kihyun in the kitchen just standing frozen, until a light slap was put in Minhyuk’s ass “did I tell you that you could relax your posture?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tommorows story:
> 
> Pairing: BamBam x Mark  
> Prompt: Mistletoe
> 
> If you want to chat or just see what stupid stuff I got myself stuck in this time here:  
> [My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> [ My Kpop YouTube / Last Week Kpop News ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
